Festival de Navidad
by Tenshibara
Summary: (UA) Organizar el festival de navidad del colegio jamás estuvo en sus planes. Por si no fuera poco, el universo se empecinó en complicarle aún más las cosas. Sin embargo, Kurapika cuenta con sus amigos para demostrarle que no todo es tan malo como parece. One-shot participante en la actividad anual "El tintineo de Campanas " del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"


**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter y todos sus personajes pertenecen al gran Yoshihiro Togashi.

Este one-shot participa en la actividad anual "El tintineo de Campanas " del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"

* * *

 **Festival de Navidad**

Sus pupilas se deslizaban por el borrador de la programación del evento de Navidad del colegio. Con todas las propuestas que habían dado al punto de terminar más en un festival que en un simple y pequeño programa, estaba seguro que terminaría por volverse loco. Y es que no era su responsabilidad hacerse cargo de ello, pero después de que Kuroro, el presidente del Consejo Estudiantil, se ausentara por semanas sin dar motivos al punto que los profesores empezaban a darlo por muerto; él, como vicepresidente, tuvo que tomar el lugar y organizar el programa del último día de clases del año.

Corrió la puerta de la enfermería como si se tratara de su casa y se dirigió de forma automática al cajón de los medicamentos. Sintió cómo un rayo le partió la cabeza de tan solo imaginarse diciéndole a sus compañeros de clases de qué iría el programa, porque, para colmo, era el delegado de la clase dadas sus altas calificaciones. Consideró seriamente pararse en mitad de la calle a la espera de un buen samaritano que lo arrollara.

—¡Detente! —Leorio, saliendo del baño, tomó su mano justo a tiempo para evitar una sobredosis y consecuente lavado intestinal que nadie disfrutaría—. ¿En qué estás pensando, Kurapika? —Le quitó la caja de acetaminofén y le dio una pastilla—. ¿Es que te quieres matar?

—No prestaba atención. —Aceptó un vaso con agua—. Aún no comprendo por qué te hice caso.

—¿Caso en qué? Que aceptes mis consejos ya de por sí es apocalíptico —bromeó mientras lo invitaba a sentarse.

—En eso de postularme a vicepresidente…

—Tenías el puesto ganado. Las chicas te aman. Es más, apuesto que más de un hetero se ha hecho homo por ti.

—¿Qué desvaríos dices, Leorio? —Le lanzó una mirada asesina—. La cosa es que Kuroro, el muy maldito, está desaparecido y terminé a cargo de todo.

—Velo del lado positivo, te harás más responsable.

—Ya _soy_ responsable, Leorio —siseó, considerando que ese día el ayudante de Cheadle estaba sobrepasando los límites de sus comentarios.

—Tienes todas la razón —Alzó las manos en son de paz y una sonrisa apologética—. Pero no veo cuál es el problema. Posees todas las cualidades necesarias para que todo vaya viento en popa.

—Sé que puedo lograrlo. El problema es que no me entusiasma la idea de hacerme cargo de un montón de adolescentes con las hormonas por el cielo.

—Te recuerdo que eres uno de esos adolescentes.

Kurapika puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró. Leorio sonrió y se reclinó en el asiento. En sus planes nunca había estado amistar con un muchacho de la edad de Kurapika; pero debía admitir que era un chico inteligente, centrado y maduro. No eran muy unidos pero, por alguna extraña razón, Kurapika siempre iba a pedirle consejos a él y viceversa, ¿acaso era eso lo que llamaban amistad?

—¿Y qué es lo que planean hacer? —rompió el silencio.

—Sería más fácil decirte lo que no quieren hacer —exhaló de forma cansina y le pasó el cronograma.

—¡Wow! ¿Desde la ocho de la mañana hasta las ocho de la noche?

—Me alegra saber que no fui el único que se escandalizó. —Se cruzó de brazos—. Ya tenemos el festival del colegio, el cual es un evento lo suficientemente grande como para no requerir de otro semejante; y, por supuesto, el festival deportivo. Tener otro por navidad me parece innecesario.

—Kurapika… —Leorio lo miró con incredulidad—. ¿Es que no eres estudiante?

—Claro que lo soy.

—No, si fuera así, lo entenderías —El joven alzó una ceja y Leorio le sonrió de forma socarrona—. Propusieron esto porque los preparativos tomarán su tiempo y suspenderán las clases esa semana para tener un festival estupendo.

—¿Suspender…? —Kurapika negó con la cabeza, entre incrédulo y sorprendido—. No tienen remedio… Sin embargo, soy yo el que tiene que justificar el porqué de esta actividad frente al director Netero y dudo que ese motivo sea persuasivo.

—Eres muy creativo, Kurapika. Seguro darás con una excelente excusa y harás felices a tus compañeros.

—Lo dices tan fácil. —Kurapika resopló a la par que se ponía en pie y se dirigía a la salida.

—Suerte.

—Nos vemos luego.

Leorio curvó los labios y ojeó el programa de forma perezosa. Había de todo, desde concursos de caligrafía hasta puestos de comida y, lo que más llamó su atención, fue el concurso de "El Feliz Villancico de Navidad" cuyo título le dio repelús por su falta de originalidad. Antes de poder ponerse a divagar al respecto, Pokkle entró dramáticamente a la enfermería mientras su nariz sangraba tanto como le era posible.

—¿De nuevo Killua?

—… —El muchacho se sintió sonrojar y asintió vagamente—. ¿Para qué preguntas si ya sabes?

* * *

Cuando cruzó la puerta, nadie prestó atención, como si se tratara de un fantasma. Aunque no le importaba, le gustaba estar sola y observar a las personas desde su asiento al fondo de la clase. Sentirse libre de hacer y pensar lo que quisiera le parecía magnífico, pero eso no significaba que fuera incapaz de mantener una conversación decente con alguien; es más, por ironía del destino, la persona a la que era más cercana era, sorprendentemente, una de las chicas más populares del colegio.

Cuando Neon Nostrade cruzó la puerta, sonrió con una mezcla de alegría y resignación. La muchacha corrió hacia ella y la estrechó en un asfixiante abrazo.

—¡Senritsu!

—¿Cómo estás, Neon?

—Tan bien como se puede estar. Papá casi me mata ayer cuando vio la nueva pieza anatómica que compré.

—Pieza anatómica… —murmuró Senritsu, incapaz de procesar cómo alguien con la apariencia de Neon podría tener un pasatiempo tan… _peculiar_.

—Sí. —Neon sonrió con anhelo al recordar su colección de órganos flotando perturbadoramente en formol—. Es el cerebelo más hermoso que jamás verás en tu vida.

—Sí, te apuesto que sí —susurró. En sus planes no estaba, por ningún motivo, trabajar con partes de humanos. Su sueño era la música y era eso en lo único que quería pensar por el resto de su vida.

—Buenos días, chicas. —Kurapika pasó al lado de ellas y les dedicó una suave sonrisa.

—¡Kurapika! —Neon dio un salto estupendo y se le colgó del cuello.

—Sí. Todos saben que ese es mi nombre —suspiró y la separó cuidadosamente—. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que decirles unas cuantas cosas.

Neon se dejó caer en su asiento frente a Senritsu con un puchero.

—Es como si me odiara.

—No creo que sea eso —animó Senritsu—. Quizás no le gusta que seas tan efusiva con él.

—Pero aun así —su mohín se hizo más pronunciado y suspiró—, somos vecinos y nunca ha aceptado venir juntos al colegio…

—¿Por qué será? —dijo Senritsu con una leve sonrisa. Llegar todos los días en un Mercedes no parecía su estilo.

Kurapika carraspeó la garganta una vez estuvo al frente. Para su sorpresa, todos se giraron para escucharlo con atención.

—El día de ayer los miembros del Consejo propusieron hacer un festival por navidad, el cual fue aprobado por el director. —Kurapika seguía sin creer lo fácil que el anciano había aceptado la propuesta—. Teníamos toda una amalgama de actividades pero, lamentablemente, la mayoría fue tomada por lo demás salones ya que, sin mi autorización, divulgaron la información. —Lo último lo agregó en un siseo lleno de exasperación—. En fin, lo que quedó fue el "Elf Coffee", "La casa de Santa" o hacer una obra de teatro con base en "Cuento de Navidad" de Charles Dickens… —Suspiró al ver los rostros reticentes de sus compañeros y agregó—. También es obligatorio participar en el concurso de navidad "El Feliz Villancico de Navidad".

—¿Quién demonios puso esos nombres? —se burló Milluki.

Kurapika se encogió de hombros y dejó escapar otro suspiro a la espera que la tormenta se desatara después del silencio sepulcral que había caído sobre el salón. Senritsu alzó la mano tímidamente, Kurapika agradeció su intervención con una leve sonrisa de alivio.

—¿Quiénes participarán en el concurso? Puedo tocar algún instrumento si desean.

—Eso sería estupendo —asintió Kurapika. Por un segundo, había olvidado que su salón tenía un as musical bajo la manga. Con Senritsu como acompañante instrumental tenían el premio casi ganado—. ¿Alguna idea de quién podría cantar?

Antes de que Senritsu pudiera postular a Kurapika como voz principal porque, de todos sus compañeros, era él quien poseía la voz más hermosa, Neon se abalanzó sobre su pupitre y se ofreció.

—¿Puedo hacerlo yo?

Senritsu sopesó la idea. Neon no tenía mala voz y seguro con práctica lo haría bien. Ante la aceptación de los demás alumnos en su afán por escaquearse de semejante actividad, Senritsu observó con una sonrisa cómo Kurapika escribía en la pizarra el papel que ambas cumplirían en el festival.

—Ahora, ¿qué haremos? —Kurapika, un poco más optimista, habló con más energía de lo usual, ganándose un quejido colectivo. Esa hora sería larga.

* * *

Kurapika les había pedido a Senritsu y Neon que lo acompañaran a la azotea del colegio. Se suponía que ese lugar estaba prohibido, no pudieron ocultar su sorpresa al ver cómo el picaporte cedía ante el empuje de Kurapika. Ambas amigas se observaron, anonadadas, al encontrarse con dos niños de un curso menor.

—¡Ya lo escuchamos! —corearon ambos amigos con amplias sonrisas ladinas.

—Las noticias vuelan rápido… —se quejó.

—De todas las opciones, eligieron la peor —se burló Killua que, sorprendentemente, era el delegado de su clase—. La Casa de Santa es…

—Las chicas lo querían así y como son más, ganaron. —Se encogió de hombros y le restó importancia al asunto para presentar a ambas muchachas—. Son Neon y Senritsu.

—¡Mucho gusto! —exclamó Gon tendiéndole la mano a cada una mientras Killua se limitaba a dedicarles un breve y desinteresado "hola".

—Por el concurso que, curiosamente, todos se están tomando muy en serio, las salas de música estarán llenas, así que preferí traerlas aquí para que practicaran, si no les molesta.

—¡Claro que no! —Se adelantó Gon a las posibles quejas de su mejor amigo.

—Gracias. —Neon le sonrió ampliamente y se acomodó con gracia en el borde de los remanentes de una pileta.

—¿Y ustedes a quién eligieron? —preguntó Senritsu con curiosidad.

—¡Ah! —De nuevo, antes de ser interrumpido por Killua, Gon respondió con jovialidad—. Yo tocaré el acordeón y Retz será quien cante.

—Seguro perderemos. Retz canta horrible… —Ladeó el rostro Killua azorado.

—Es mentira —Gon le lanzó una mirada acusatoria y agregó—: Solo estás molesto porque no te gusta.

—¡Yo no…! —Killua notó la mirada socarrona de Neon y cerró la boca de inmediato, sonrojándose con violencia—. Haz lo que quieras, Gon.

—¡Eso haré! —Infló las mejillas con obstinación y se dejó caer frente a las muchachas mientras Killua se aislaba en el tejado sobre el depósito del conserje.

—Muy bien… —Kurapika no pudo evitar sonreír por la infantil discusión, para luego dirigirse a las muchachas—. ¿Han pensado qué cantar?

—¿Puede ser Campana sobre Campana? —contestó de inmediato Neon—. O la de los peces en el río… ¿El burrito sabanero? ¡Oh! ¡El tamborilero!

—¡Todas son clásicas! —agregó Gon con entusiasmo.

Kurapika fijó sus ojos en la expresión dubitativa de Senritsu. La joven se sobresaltó al hallarlo escrutándola y trastabilló un poco las palabras cuando quiso dar su opinión.

—No tengo problema con ninguna de esas canciones; ¿pero no sería preferible buscar algo menos religioso?

—¿Menos religioso? ¿Por qué? —Neon alzó una ceja, llena de curiosidad.

—Es una buena idea —Kurapika entró al rescate de Senritsu—. No todos creen en Dios; buscar algo neutro me parece seguro.

—Entonces… —Neon se llevó el índice al mentón, pensativa—. ¿Rodolfo el reno?

—¡Sí! ¡Recuerdo haber visto la película! —exclamó con emoción Gon.

—Sí, no es tan complicada y podré aprenderla rápido. —Senritsu sonrió levemente.

—Kurapika —llamó Neon y bajó la mirada algo avergonzada—. ¿Nos ayudarás?

—… —Kurapika parpadeó un par de veces—. No creo que necesiten mi ayuda.

—Pero puedes supervisar que lo estemos haciendo bien, ¿verdad, Senritsu?

—Sería bueno tener una segunda opinión —acotó Senritsu, intentando apoyar a su amiga en lo que fuera que intentara planear.

—La verdad, los villancicos no son lo mío —se negó, procurando ocultar el hecho de que la navidad no era de sus épocas favoritas.

—¡Pero si es solo para que te asegures que no estamos sonando como gatos callejeros peleando! —Neon hizo un puchero y se puso en pie cual resorte—. ¿O es que no quieres ganar el concurso? En mi época, eso era traición.

—Neon creo que exageras… —intentó mediar Senritsu, ganándose una mirada cargada de testarudez por parte de su amiga.

—Tengo que atender otros asuntos. —Kurapika enfrentó su mirada reprobatoria con total calma—. Recuerda que soy el actual presidente del consejo; no puedo permitirme andar por allí…

—¡Pero si Kurapika siempre viene aquí a vernos! —delató Gon con un dedo acusador.

—Si no quieres ayudarlas, solo dilo —habló Killua desde el techo del depósito, portando una sonrisa digna de un diablillo.

—No… —Kurapika dio un suspiro de derrota y Neon sonrió ampliamente—. De acuerdo, pero solo en receso.

—¡Está bien! —celebró Neon.

Senritsu curvó los labios. No estaba segura de querer molestar a Kurapika pidiéndoles que las acompañara en sus prácticas. Sin embargo, quería conocerlo mejor. Su actitud calmada era el disfraz perfecto que ocultaba la tormenta que se desataba en su alma, cosa que solo dejaba ver sus transparentes ojos. Sabía que no debía inmiscuirse en asuntos ajenos, pero saber qué había desatado tal personalidad la intrigaba profundamente.

* * *

Llevaban un par de días ensayando. Lo hacían lo suficientemente decente como para ser dignas de la presencia de Killua, aunque este estaba con ellas porque no tenía otra opción. Para su molestia, Gon había decidido practicar todos los recesos con Retz después de escuchar lo bien que lo hacían Senritsu y Neon; pero Killua no la soportaba, prefería estar solo antes que con ella.

Senritsu se quedó en mitad de una nota al percatarse de la entrada de Killua. Como era usual, fue incapaz de escuchar sus pasos. Killua era la única persona que conocía capaz de ocultar su presencia de forma magistral, aunque no es como si ella poseyera oído biónico o algo semejante, era solo que había nacido con el don de poseer una audición superior al humano promedio.

—Bueno días, Killua.

—Pensé que Kurapika ya estaba aquí —saludó de forma casual y se sentó un par de metros más lejos—. ¿Qué tocabas? Empezaba a preocuparme que solo supieras "Rodolfo el reno"

—Tristesse de Chopin.

—Oh… —Killua asintió con sorpresa y curvó los labios—. Te gusta mucho la música, ¿cierto?

—Es mi vida. No puedo imaginarme haciendo otra cosa que no sea música.

—… —Killua meditó un poco sus palabras y se preguntó qué quería hacer él. No lo sabía, pero aún tenía mucho tiempo para decidirlo—. ¿Y tocas algo más que la flauta?

—El piano y el violín se me dan bastante bien —divagó unos segundos y se ruborizó—. Ahora que lo pienso bien, sé lo básico de la mayoría de los instrumentos.

—¿Hasta de la gaita? —preguntó entre incrédulo y fascinado.

—Hasta la gaita —rio suavemente.

Se quedaron en silencio. Ninguno era de los que gustaba de iniciar conversaciones si no era necesario. Killua sorbió su chocolate pre-empacado. Su primera impresión sobre Senritsu fue que era demasiado tímida y, hasta cierto punto, se dejaba llevar por Neon; sin embargo, con tan solo verla un par de días, se dio cuenta que no era para nada tímida y, si lo quería, podía ser pícara de una manera tan sutil que, si no se era muy observador, era imposible percatarse de sus verdaderas intenciones. Senritsu le agradaba, tanto por su personalidad como por ser una excelente compañía.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Killua? —Senritsu dejó la flauta metálica sobre sus piernas, mirándola como si se tratara de lo más interesante del mundo.

—Supongo.

—¿A Kurapika no le gusta la navidad?

—No. —Killua no estaba seguro de cuánta información podía revelar al respecto; así que decidió irse por lo seguro—. Si quieres saberlo, ¿por qué no intentas preguntárselo?

—Lo haré. Gracias. —Senritsu le sonrió de forma tenue. No quería poner a Killua entre la espada y la pared y entendía perfectamente que no quisiera hablar sobre la vida privada de Kurapika con, admitámoslo, una desconocida. Sus pupilas viajaron a la puerta antes de que fuera abierta por el objeto de sus intrigas—. Kurapika.

—No pensé que estaban acá. —Al joven le pareció curioso encontrarse con ambos personajes tan distintos disfrutando del mismo espacio—. Estaba hablando con Mizais… Con el profesor Mizaistom —rectificó con gravedad.

—Ya sabes que no son necesarias las formalidades cuando estás hablando conmigo. Y apuesto a que Senritsu sabe perfectamente lo cepilla que puedes llegar a ser.

—¡Yo…! —Kurapika apretó la mandíbula y le dio la espalda—. Sé que estás consciente de qué tratan mis conversaciones con él. Es un psicólogo criminal, es lógico que quiera llevarme bien con él; así todo será más fácil.

—¿Así todo será más fácil? —repitió Senritsu con la curiosidad bullendo en cada una de sus células.

—… —Kurapika le lanzó una mirada rencorosa a Killua, a lo que este le respondió con una sonrisa ladina—. Sí, aunque no es nada importante.

—Estás mintiendo —dijo Senritsu.

—Tu nariz acaba de crecer dos metros —bromeó Killua.

—No tengo ningún motivo por el cual mentir —repuso Kurapika, ignorando a Killua y concentrando toda su atención en la única fémina.

—Noté unas cuantas fluctuaciones en tu voz, cosa rara viniendo de ti.

Kurapika parpadeó un par de veces con incredulidad y le regaló una sonrisa condescendiente, dándose por vencido. Lo que tenía que decir no era del todo un secreto, es más, había sido noticia nacional hacía tan solo cinco años. De tan solo recordarlo, se sentía capaz de despedazar a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino.

—Hace cinco años, en vísperas de navidad, un grupo de bandidos masacró todo un clan.

—No me digas que… —Sentirsu recordaba haber escuchado la noticia por radio pero no le había prestado demasiada atención.

—Soy el único sobreviviente y lo que más quiero es que paguen por lo que hicieron. —Su mirada se oscureció unos segundos hasta que se posaron en ella para ver su reacción. Para su sorpresa, Senritsu portaba la misma expresión de siempre, quizás un poco comprensiva.

—Entonces, ¿el profesor Mizaistom está trabajando en ello? —cuestionó.

—Tiene algunas pistas. Parece ser que es una red grande.

—Es un grupo organizado. Deben tener miles de contactos y, aparte, seguro tuvieron razones por las cuales asesinaron a tu familia. —Killua ignoró la mirada cargada de ira que le dirigía su amigo y continuó—. Te apuesto a que todo fue por un trabajo que les encomendaron y, de paso, sacaron provecho de la peculiaridad de tu gente para…

—Suficiente, Killua —atajó Kurapika mientras les daba la espalda para ocultar el efecto que causaba la rabia sobre el color de sus ojos.

A veces, Kurapika temía por el bienestar de Killua. Para un niño hablar de esa forma significaba que había crecido en un ambiente hostil y distinto al de alguien normal. A pesar de estar lo suficientemente ocupado con sus asuntos, se preocupaba por el menor de sus amigos como si se tratara de su hermano menor. Pero Killua ya tenía a Gon y estaba seguro que Gon jamás haría nada para lastimarlo.

—Eso explica porque no te gusta navidad —habló Senritsu, no muy segura de qué decir.

—Un poco. —El muchacho la miró y decidió cambiar el tema—. ¿Y Neon? Creo haberla visto con la nueva profesora.

—El mismo problema de siempre —Senritsu se encogió de hombros—. La profesora cree que el cabello de Neon no es natural, por lo que la llevó al comité disciplinario.

—¿Es natural? —exclamó Killua.

—Sí —respondió Kurapika y rio brevemente—. Aunque tú tampoco tienes que sorprenderte, Killua.

—Es que mi cabello es blanco por un milagro navideño.

—Naciste en julio.

—Por eso es un milagro, Kurapika. —Rio tontamente y su interlocutor puso los ojos en blanco—. En fin, antes de que llegaras, Senritsu me decía que sabía tocar más cosas aparte de "Rodolfo el reno".

—Es lógico, ¿no? Senritsu tiene una beca para una gran escuela de música.

—Como sea. Estoy cansado de escuchar villancicos en cada esquina del colegio, así que por qué no tocas algo diferente.

—Pudiste por lo menos haber dicho por favor, Killua. —Kurapika agitó la cabeza, resignándose a la falta de tacto del más pequeño—. Yo también quiero escucharte.

—No hay problema —aceptó ruborizada.

A muchas chicas les gustaba que las adularan por su físico, pero Senritsu estaba consciente que no era hermosa y más si se comparaba con Neon. Era muy bajita y sus facciones no eran destacables. Por lo que, que dos compañeros le pidieran con tantas ansias que tocara algo, hacía que su corazón se regocijara y recordara, una vez más, por qué le gustaba la música.

* * *

Leorio acababa de despachar a un par de enfermeras del gobierno que habían ido a reabastecer el almacén de vacunas del instituto. Caminaba por el patio escolar mientras decidía que lo mejor era empezar a estudiar Medicina interna si no quería volver a tener problemas con la materia. Tal y como le había dicho Cheadle, aceptar ese trabajo había sido muy satisfactorio, era una lástima que tuviera que irse tan pronto por el inicio del nuevo semestre.

—Leorio, es raro verte caminando por aquí —saludó Kurapika, deteniéndose frente a él con una carpeta y un bolígrafo en mano, marcando lo que estaba listo para el programa.

—Ya es mañana, ¿no?

—Sí… Siento que después del programa, podría dormir todas las vacaciones.

—Pero eso sería antinatural viniendo de ti.

—Exacto. —Le sonrió de forma tenue y agregó—. Oí decir al profesor Pariston que pronto te irás.

—Sí. Tengo que ir a la universidad. Mi beca no se mantendrá por sí sola. —Rio de forma despreocupada y guardó las manos en los bolsillos de su bata de un impoluto blanco.

—Suerte, entonces. —Kurapika palmeó su brazo de forma amistosa.

Sinceramente, no tenía muchas ganas de decirle adiós a Leorio que, sorprendentemente, poseía la habilidad de entenderlo y brindarle consejos lo bastante decentes como para escucharlos.

—Kurapika, no es como si me fuera a morir o algo parecido. —Leorio se ajustó los lentes—. Podemos hablar por teléfono, ¿no?

—No te responderé —dijo con simpleza y cierto deje travieso en sus palabras.

—De ti lo creo posible, pero persistiré.

—Estoy seguro de…

—¡Leorio! —Gon se abalanzó sobre él entre lágrimas.

—Escuchamos de Ging que te irás pronto. ¿Por qué no avisaste con tiempo? Pudimos haber preparado algo —La voz de Killua, algo compungida, hizo sonreír al mayor.

—No pensé que armarían tanto escándalo.

—Tienes que prometernos que nos visitarás —pidió Gon, limpiándose el rostro.

—Será más fácil si nosotros lo visitamos —propuso Kurapika para calmar su amigo.

—Yo… —A Leorio se le anegaron los ojos, conmovido por las palabras del Kuruta—. Jamás pensé que podrías decir eso, Kurapika.

—Leorio, ni se te ocurra —advirtió, retrocediendo en su vano intento de no ser atrapado en un asfixiante abrazo junto a Gon.

—Eres tan asqueroso, Gregorio… —Killua agitó la cabeza de un lado al otro, mirando cómo le escurrían los mocos junto a las lágrimas.

—Mi uniforme… —se lamentó Kurapika, sintiendo cómo Leorio y Gon se encargaban de llenárselo de lágrimas y, bueno, prefería no pensar de qué más.

Cuando todos se calmaron, Leorio se ofreció a llevarlos a casa en su carro en vista de que parecía que se les vendría un temporal encima. Una vez dentro del vehículo con Leorio como piloto, Kurapika como copiloto y los dos menores en la parte de atrás, Leorio apagó la radio para conversar con sus amigos.

—¿Qué tal van con el concurso de villancicos?

—Tenías que hablar de eso precisamente —se quejó Kurapika, cansado de escuchar en todas partes cualquier tipo de canción que aludía a la navidad; era tanto, que no podía sacarse "Rodolfo el reno" de la cabeza ni siquiera en sueños.

—Por nuestra parte, vamos bien —habló Gon con un risa nerviosa cuando Killua suspiró con hastío—. Aunque Killua me dijo que Senritsu y Neon lo están haciendo de maravilla. No he podido ir a todas sus prácticas, pero Senritsu toca la flauta como si fuera un ángel.

—Pero la voz de Neon lo daña todo —dijo medio en broma y medio en serio Killua.

—¡Qué cruel! —Leorio separó los labios con incredulidad—. Di algo, Kurapika.

—La voz de Neon es regular, supongo.

—Eso fue demasiado frío… Pero, si lo pienso bien, la voz de Kurapika no está mal.

—¿Insinúas que debí proponerme para cantar? Debes estar loco.

—Dudo que Kurapika haya cantado alguna vez —comentó Killua, mirando el paisaje pasar por la ventana.

—¿Ni en la ducha? Todos cantamos en la ducha. —Gon asomó la cabeza por entre los dos asientos delanteros y clavó sus pupilas en la figura de Kurapika que rio con incomodidad.

—Sí he cantado, pero no es algo que me traiga buenos recuerdos.

—Entonces, cantas mal —intentó adivinar Leorio sin creérselo del todo.

—No es eso. —Kurapika rio y estrujó sus dedos suavemente—. Tenía un amigo, Pairo, que amaba la navidad y siempre salíamos a jugar en las vísperas. Saber que esta es mi sexta navidad sin él es doloroso.

—Pero… —Gon habló después de unos segundos de silencio—. ¿No es mejor recordarlo como algo bueno? Es decir, a Pairo no le gustaría que estuvieras triste. Yo no he perdido a nadie importante y no sé si lo que digo es correcto o no, pero creo que recordar a los que ya no están con nosotros con una sonrisa es mejor que entristecerse por ello.

—Tienes razón, Gon. Pero es difícil y complicado.

—Sí —acotó Leorio, recordando a Pietro—. ¡Pero estarás con nosotros, debes animarte más!

—¡Puedes ir a mi casa! —invitó Gon de buena gana— ¡Killua y Alluka irán!

—¡Oh! —pronunció Killua, abriéndose espacio junto a Gon—. Podemos aprovechar para despedir a Leoncio.

—Killua… —masculló el adulto, procurando mantener la calma—. Pero, aunque me duela admitirlo, tiene razón. Si vamos todos, nos la pasaremos en grande.

—Está bien, está bien —aceptó Kurapika entre risas—. Tampoco es que tenga algo planeado.

—Mi única condición es que Leorio no puede ver a tía Mito con ojos pecaminosos. —Gon le lanzó una mirada fulminante a sabiendas de su reputación con las mujeres bonitas.

—Ni a Alluka; si lo haces, prometo que te dejo sin tu don más preciado —amenazó Killua con ligereza.

—¡¿A Alluka?! Estás de broma, ¿cierto? Alluka es un chico —vociferó, encarándolo en cuanto se detuvo en un semáforo.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —espetó ofendido el menor—. Alluka es una señorita, que una bestia como tú no lo entienda es otra cosa.

—¡Gon!

—Alluka es niña. —El muchacho se encogió de hombros sin querer discutir mucho al respecto, si Killua decía que era niña, lo era y punto.

—¡Kurapika! —Se giró a ver al joven que observaba cómo las gotas empezaban a empapar el parabrisas.

—Deberías encender el limpia vidrios. —Fue lo único que dijo, ligeramente nervioso por las miradas insistentes de las dos partes en juego.

—¿Kurapika?

—Es chica, Leorio. Solo supéralo —suspiró con hastío para luego sonreír al escuchar el "¡Ya ves!" victorioso de Killua.

—Bien. No lo discuto más. —Leorio arrugó el entrecejo y alzó la mirada al cielo—. Qué raro que esté lloviendo para esta época.

—Es un plot device, solo eso —murmuró Killua.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Gon realmente confundido.

—Nada, nada. —Le lanzó una sonrisilla enigmática y se bajó del carro—. ¡Gracias por traerme, Leorio!

—Creo que tu milagro de navidad se ha cumplido —se burló Kurapika ante la expresión de incredulidad de Leorio por haber escuchado su nombre propiamente dicho de los labios del más pequeño.

* * *

Cuando Kurapika abrió los ojos y se encontró con una araña colgando a centímetros de su rostro, supo que sería un mal día. No había agua caliente por lo que tuvo que bañarse con el agua helada propia de las seis de la mañana. Para colmo, cuando se fue a preparar el desayuno, la leche estaba cortada y, misteriosamente, el jugo de mora que había guardado en la nevera estaba fermentado e imbebible. Por si no fuera poco, al no encontrar las llaves donde solía colocarlas, perdió el bus, sentenciando su asistencia perfecta desde que había empezado el año escolar. Por suerte —quizás la única que tendría en todo el día—, pudo alquilar una bicicleta del municipio y entregarla en la parada cercana al colegio.

Cruzó el portón tres minutos antes de que sonara la campana que daba inicio a las clases. Corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta el salón. Entre las figuras borrosas que lograba divisar en su carrera, se percató de una particularmente alta y pálida; por un segundo, temió que se tratara de Kuroro, pero eso era imposible, ¿cierto? No se podía ser tan descarado en esta vida.

—Pensé que no llegarías —Senritsu lo esperaba en la puerta del salón con toda la preocupación que podía reunir.

—Por un momento, también lo creí —saludó con una leve sonrisa y se limpió el sudor de la frente—. ¿Lista para hoy?

—Ah… Precisamente de eso quería hablarte. —Senritsu le tendió un traje de elfo a Kurapika.

—¿Qué pasó? —intentó no sonar molesto, en vano.

—Es que…

—¡¿Viste a Kuroro?! —Neon saltó de detrás de un bastón de caramelo gigante.

Kurapika ahogó un grito. Lucía horrible. Tenía unas ojeras más oscuras que el alma del hermano mayor de Killua, portaba un cubreboca con motivo de navidad y su voz… Kurapika palideció, su voz sonaba tan mal como la de un cerdo agonizando.

—No me hagas esto, Neon. —Kurapika se cubrió el rostro lleno de frustración—. Y… ¿Dijiste que viste a Kuroro?

—Sí; más apuesto que nunca antes.

—Ese maldito bastardo —musitó, sintiendo cómo empezaba a perder la cabeza.

—Más que eso. —Senritsu interrumpió no muy segura de querer informarle la mala noticia—. Neon no puede cantar porque…

—Ayer quedé varada en la lluvia y me enfermé. ¡Lo siento mucho, Kurapika! —dijo arrepentida—. Po- ¿Podrías, no sé, cantar en mi lugar?

—¡¿Qué?! —chilló, retrocediendo y empezando a creer que todo eso era una pesadilla.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo. —Lo detuvo Senritsu, preocupada por su salud mental—. Yo puedo cantar.

—No, ¿cómo vas a cantar y tocar la flauta al mismo tiempo? Y tocar otro instrumento a estas alturas será contraproducente. Además, el concurso es en pareja… —Kurapika suspiró y se tocó el puente de la nariz con exasperación—. Supongo que lo haré yo. Después de todo, soy el único que asistió a los ensayos.

—¿Sí cantas bien? —preguntó Neon, sorbiéndose los mocos.

—Decentemente, supongo.

—Seguro lo harás bien —animó Senritsu con seguridad.

Kurapika agradeció en silencio que le tuviera tanta fe cuando su rostro no debía ocultar para nada lo molesto que estaba. Sin decir palabra mientras veía a sus compañeros murmurar entre ellos sobre la noticia de última hora, salió para encarar a Kuroro y hacerle notar su falta de respeto.

Gruñó por lo bajo cuando se encontró con Leorio y lo primero que hizo fue percatarse de su traje de elfo.

—Prometo que me pasaré por tu salón. Y no te preocupes, tomaré muchas fotos para nunca olvidarnos de este día.

—No. Si te atreves, Leorio, me uniré a los planes de Killua —siseó lo suficientemente malhumorado como para lograr que Leorio se retractara de forma torpe—. ¿Has visto a Kuroro?

—No, y creo que no deberías irlo a ver, te pondrás de peor humor.

—¡Estoy bien! —ladró.

—Sí, sí. Vamos a la enfermería para que te calmes.

Entre protestas, amenazas y golpes, Kurapika terminó sentado en una camilla tomando un refrescante té de manzanilla. Leorio se acarició la mandíbula, sitio donde minutos antes Kurapika le había atinado un puñetazo.

—¿Mejor?

—Sí, lo siento. —Exhaló y estiró los brazos—. Mi día va de mal en peor.

—Ya verás como todo mejora. Es navidad y alguien allá arriba lo sabe y sabe cuánto te has esforzado, así que te irá bien.

—Gracias —musitó a la par que desviaba la mirada.

—… —Leorio parpadeó escéptico y sonrió ampliamente—. No te escuché~

—Lástima. —Kurapika dio un último sorbo al té y se apeó de la camilla—. Voy a regresar al salón para ayudar con el evento. Por los momentos, me olvidaré que estoy en el consejo.

—Que te vaya…

—¡Lo escuchamos todo! —entraron Killua y Alluka corriendo.

—¿Quién iba a pensar que Kurapika cantaría? —preguntó retórico Killua con una sonrisa gatuna.

—¡Será maravilloso escucharte cantar! —dijo Alluka de forma anhelante.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? —dijo Leorio despistado.

—Las noticas sí que vuelan rápido… —suspiró Kurapika y continuó—: Neon está enferma y Senritsu me pidió que cantara. La idea no me entusiasma demasiado, pero eso es preferible a desperdiciar el tiempo que invertimos en esto.

—Sin duda, no me lo perderé —aseguró Leorio.

—¡Oh! —Killua señaló el traje de Kurapika—. ¿Es lo que usarás?

—Sí. No es necesario que vayan a verme.

—¡Lo haremos! —corearon los tres tan solo para sacarlo de quicio, aunque Alluka no tenía esa intención.

Kurapika alzó los brazos en forma de derrota y se dirigió al salón. Debía admitirlo, sus compañeros se habían lucido. La entrada del salón estaba decorada de terciopelo rojo y felpa blanca. Una docena de cascabeles se balanceaban cada vez que la puerta era abierta y, adentro, un elfo esperaba con una pecera repleta de dulces con motivo navideño. Lo más sorprendente era que nevaba, no nieve pero sí poliestireno expandido; aún no sabía quién había alquilado la máquina pero debía admitir que era una excelente idea para entrar en el ambiente del Polo Norte.

—Kurapika, aún no te has cambiado. —Le reclamó Amane, perdiendo la compostura para luego carraspear azorada—. Estamos sobre la hora y no debe haber fallas.

—Deberías relajarte un poco. —Neon le dio una palmada en la espalda, a lo que la muchacha gruñó.

Kurapika, antes de que Amane le reclamara algo más, decidió desaparecer en el vestidor improvisado. Lo menos que quería en ese momento era arruinar los esfuerzos de sus compañeros por preparar algo decente. Cuidando que nadie lo fuera a ver, se cambió rápidamente y se echó un vistazo en el espejo. Simplemente, se sintió llorar, se veía ridículo y eso era decir poco. Con la moral por el suelo, salió del vestidor y decidió mezclarse entre la masa de elfos y elfinas.

—¡Wow! —Neon se cubrió los labios—. Te ves más apuesto de lo usual.

—¿En serio? —dijo con sarcasmo mientras procuraba no poner los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, y Senritsu se ve adorable —celebró con emoción, a pesar de que su voz más grave de lo usual no le daba mérito a sus sentimientos.

—Kurapika, dime que no nos tendremos que presentar así —rogó Senritsu, igual de incómoda que el Kuruta.

—Ese es un buen punto —Kurapika sacó los horarios de atención de la Casa de Santa.

Amane, tan perfeccionista como era, se había encargado de organizar cada detalle para que todos tuvieran un descanso y fueran a ver el evento. No fue sorprendente para Kurapika que la hora libre de él, Senritsu y Neon coincidiera con la hora del concurso. Para su mala suerte, la hora libre empezaba quince minutos antes del concurso.

—Nos van a llamar diez minutos antes de empezar el concurso y dudo que podamos cambiarnos en cinco. Así que, sí, tendremos que hacer el ridículo frente a todo el colegio.

—No… —lloriqueó Senritsu, resignándose a las palabras del más alto.

—Vamos, se verán estupendos —animó Neon con una energía impropia de alguien enfermo, ¿quizás el espíritu de la navidad la había poseído?

Kurapika procuró no suspirar por la nonagésima vez en esa semana. Exhaló despacio y se dispuso a ocupar su puesto como elfo encargado de ver que ninguno de los visitantes hiciera algo indebido, como intentar pasar los límites del sendero que conducía a la silla de un Santa Claus que, si le preguntaban, parecía más un fantasma que un vivo. Preocupado, se acercó para ver si todo andaba bien.

—¡Lo siento! —Le lanzó la barba y el gorro en la cara mientras salía cual alma que lleva el diablo al, supuso, baño.

—No… —musitó, escéptico.

En serio, ese día era de perros. Creía que si se hubiera despertado en medio de un apocalipsis zombi hubiera sido un mejor día. Con la esperanza de que alguien más tuviera que relevar a Santa, se acercó a Amane.

—Lo tienes que hacer tú, Kurapika.

—No, no quiero —se negó con seriedad, a pesar de que se sentía, por dentro, un inodoro público sin lavar en meses.

—Eres el único que tiene una contextura similar a la de Oumi.

—Aun así, no me considero apto para el papel. —Bien, decir que no era apto para algo había sido un golpe duro a su orgullo, pero al diablo con el orgullo si podía salvarse de esa.

—Solo tiene que decir "Jo, jo, jo", desear feliz navidad y tomarte fotos con los visitantes. Si no eres capaz de eso, entonces no sé cómo llegaste a segundo de preparatoria.

Como si su consciencia no era suficiente para hacerlo sentir mal, Amane se había encargado de darle el golpe de gracia sin inmutarse un poco.

—Lo haré —aceptó derrotado mientras empezaba a quitarse el chaleco verde y aceptaba el traje escarlata de Santa junto a una enfermiza disculpa por parte de Oumi—. Lo mejor será que vayas a la enfermería a darle trabajo al vago de Leorio. —El muchacho asintió levemente y, sosteniéndose en abdomen como si sus intestinos fueran a salírsele de un momento a otro, dejó el salón.

Kurapika se dejó caer en, como quiso decirle para subirse el ánimo, su trono de Santa Claus. Si veía el lado positivo, no tendría que estar todo el día parado caminando de un lado a otro para controlar a los niños que aseguraban querer ir al patio de Santa a pesar de que este no existía. Sin embargo, jamás contó con que empezaría a ver lucecitas después de cada flash de la cámara, ni que más de un niño querría subirse a sus piernas, y mucho menos imaginó que habrían chicas que se le arrojarían encima como si se tratara de un oso de peluche al percatarse de que era Kurapika. Pero eso no era lo peor, como siempre, el rumor de que él era el nuevo Santa de la clase 2-A se propagó como la peste bubónica, y uno de sus amigos no tardó en aparecerse en el salón.

—¡Wow! ¡Es otro Santa, hermano! —Los ojos azules más inocentes que jamás había visto se clavaron en él y no pudo evitar suspirar con resignación.

—¿Será que es mi contraparte de la clase 2-A? —bromeó Killua.

—Killua, Alluka. —Saludó con una sonrisa afable, aunque sus ojos le advertían a Killua que no hiciera nada innecesario.

—¡Sabe nuestros nombres! —exclamó Alluka realmente sorprendida—. ¡Y también está nevando!

—Sí, seguro debió costarles mucho. Se tomaron bastante en serio el ambiente del Polo Norte, ¿eh? —Killua sonrió de forma ladina.

—¿Nos podemos tomar una foto? —pidió Alluka, agitando suavemente el brazo de su hermano.

—Claro —respondieron ambos amigos sin poderse resistir al encanto natural de Alluka que les dirigió su más brillante sonrisa mientras se posicionaba entre ambos Santas.

Kurapika se quedó ciego unos segundos y los ojos se le humedecieron por la irritación. Killua rio mientras Alluka le preguntaba si se encontraba bien. No había sido tan malo que su amigo lo visitara, logró aligerar un poco su humor y el dolor de cabeza que empezaba a producirse en el fondo de su cerebro. La siguiente visita que le subió el ánimo fue la de Gon, media hora antes del concurso, en el preciso instante que empezaba a creer que no lograría sobrevivir más al intenso flash ni al bullicio propio de los infantes y adolescentes —no sabía cuál era peor—.

—¡Te ves genial! —halagó Gon mientras corría hasta su "trono".

—¿Tú crees? —Kurapika le obsequió una sonrisa condescendiente y agregó—: Yo siento como si me estuviera derritiendo.

—Sí está haciendo un poco de calor aquí dentro —dijo comprensivo.

—Pero pronto acabará mi turno.

—Entonces, ¿podemos pasear por el festival los cinco?

—No creo. Tengo que ir al concurso. Es más, tú también debes hacerlo.

—Pero tengo dos horas libres, ¿tú no?

—Dos horas… —Se quedó sin aliento mientras maldecía lo estricta que podía llegar a ser Amane—. Solo una hora, Gon. Lo siento pero creo que no podré acompañarlos.

—Bueno… —Infló los cachetes con un gracioso puchero que, por primera vez en el día, le sacó una carcajada.

—Tomémonos una foto. —Tomó del brazo a Gon para posicionarlo a su lado.

—Debes prometer que irás a pasar la navidad con nosotros pase lo que pase.

—Lo prometo, Gon —repitió Kurapika por octava vez, un tanto cansado de la insistencia del más pequeño.

Gon, un poco más tranquilo por las palabras de su amigo, sonrió realmente contento de poder estar a su lado. Creía fervientemente que Kurapika era una excelente persona y que por ello tenía la felicidad asegurada, pero este estaba empecinado en una venganza que no terminaba de comprender. Así que antes de que Kurapika se alejara de él, quería mostrarle que podía ser feliz sin la necesidad de consternarse por un grupo de bandidos.

—Nos vemos en el concurso, Gon.

—Ah, ¿sí? —Arrugó levemente el entrecejo sin terminar de entender a qué se refería.

—Y con esto he terminado mi turno —celebró Kurapika mientras se ponía en pie de forma enérgica—. Amane, cuando regrese no tengo que seguir haciendo de Santa, ¿verdad?

—No. Ya alquilamos otro traje y alguien más te suplirá. Gracias por el buen trabajo. —Le regaló una sonrisa leve llena de satisfacción.

Kurapika sintió alivio de tan solo imaginarse fuera del traje. Vio la hora y, antes de que los llamaran para sortear el orden en el que se presentarían, se acercó a Senritsu.

—¿Puedo ir también? —Neon se ofreció de forma entusiasta, tanto que Kurapika empezó a sospechar que no estaba enferma, a pesar de que no había motivo por el cual mentirle.

—Sería lo mejor. Así podremos explicar por qué cantaré en tu lugar —aceptó mientras guiaba a las dos muchachas rumbo al escenario que habían alquilado por la ocasión.

Caminaban por los pasillos atiborrados de personas. Kurapika se sentía orgulloso de que todos los salones se habían esforzado para hacer de ese día un buen festival. Por un segundo, creyó que todo lo que había hecho había valido cada gota de sufrimiento y estrés; hasta que vio a Kuroro, saliendo del aula 3-A.

—Kurapika —saludó de forma casual, lanzándole una sonrisita enigmática que enervó al joven—. Todo está muy bien hecho, felicidades.

—Gracias —masculló, mordiéndose la lengua para evitar que todos los improperios, mayormente aprendidos de Leorio, que se le ocurrían salieran de sus labios—. Nos hizo falta tu ayuda.

—Sí. Podría haber hecho algunas cosas mejor. —Lo provocó por el simple placer de verlo molesto.

—Sí —repuso con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia—. Como aparecerte por aquí, por ejemplo.

—Es una suerte que tenga a un excelente vicepresidente. —Kuroro rio, cediéndole la victoria solo por esa vez—. Por cierto, el traje te sienta muy bien.

Kurapika boqueó cual pez fuera del agua y fue detenido por Senritsu antes de poder replicar algo.

—No deberías verlo con tanta admiración, Neon —advirtió Kurapika reanudando su caminata.

—No sé. —Neon cantó con su voz grave y una sonrisa enamoradiza—. Pero Kuroro tiene cierto aire carismático.

—No lo niego —opinó Senritsu para sorpresa de todos—. Es por eso mismo que se debe andar con cuidado a su alrededor; las personas carismáticas suelen aprovecharse de ello y manipular al resto.

—No lo podría haber dicho mejor —dijo Kurapika aliviado de no ser solo él siendo paranoico respecto a Kuroro.

Neon hizo un mohín sin querer creerse que un chico tan encantador pudiera ocultar intenciones oscuras.

* * *

Después de comunicarle a Shalnark el cambio que harían para el concurso, este se encargó de explicarles las reglas y de sortearles un turno.

—Últimos… No sé si es bueno o no.

—Creo que lo haríamos igual de bien de primeros o últimos —expresó Senritsu a la par que limpiaba su flauta travesera.

—Hablas como si tuvieras total confianza en que lo haré bien. —No quería admitirlo, pero estaba nervioso y, en el fondo, agradecía que Kuroro apareció para que hablara frente a todo el colegio.

—La tengo. —Senritsu le sonrió—. Tienes unas de las voces más hermosas que he escuchado en mi vida.

—… Gracias. —Kurapika desvió la mirada levemente sonrojado.

Bien, eso era nuevo. Nunca antes alguien había dicho con tal sinceridad y ligereza que tenía bonita voz y no tenía ni la menor idea de cuál sería el curso de acción más adecuado para esa situación. Por esa vez, aunque no era algo que solía hacer, quiso dejarse llevar por todos los eventos y las cosquillas que causaba la alegría en su corazón. Solo por esa ocasión, se permitiría disfrutar de verdad junto a quienes apreciaba.

—Prometo que lo haré lo mejor posible.

—Sé que cumplirás con tu palabra. Oh, allí viene Gon.

—¡Senritsu, Kurapika! —saludó, seguido por Retz que les dedicó una ligera inclinación de la cabeza mientras se escabullía a una esquina para tranquilizar los nervios—. ¿Qué haces aquí, Kurapika?

—Cambio de planes. Al parecer cantaré.

—¡¿En serio?! —Gon separó los labios mientras los ojos le brillaban con tal fulgor que Kurapika creyó ser víctima, otra vez, del flash de la cámara—. Y-¡Ya vengo!

Fraguando quién sabe qué, salió del camerino improvisado con el teléfono en la mano. Senritsu se giró para ver a Kurapika que parecía mucho más sereno y animado después de ver a Gon.

—Tienes buenos amigos.

—¿Tú crees? —Por primera vez, Senritsu fue testigo de una muestra timidez por parte del joven y agradeció haber sido capaz de presenciarlo.

—Son el tipo de personas que jamás te abandonarían por nada del mundo y serían capaces de viajar hasta otra galaxia tan solo para brindarte su apoyo. Procura no defraudarlos porque valen más que cualquier piedra preciosa que puedas hallar.

—Yo… —Kurapika sonrió con un cálido sentimiento invadiendo sus entrañas—. En serio los quiero mucho. Solo que me cuesta expresarlo. A veces creo que no hago más que alejarlos cuando esa no es mi intención; solamente no quiero que salgan lastimados por involucrarse conmigo.

—Créeme cuando te digo que a un amigo no le importa eso. Por lo general, siempre buscarán apoyarte en tus decisiones y hacerte entrar en razón si estás equivocado. Hay veces que a tus amigos no les importara salir lastimados si de eso depende tu felicidad. Por supuesto, son pocos los que son así y, para tu suerte, tienes a tres que harían cualquier cosa por ti.

Kurapika no supo qué responderle. Le pareció irónico que todo ese día había estado lamentando su mala suerte cuando, realmente, podía considerarse el hombre más afortunado de la faz del planeta por rodearse de gente que lo apreciara tanto. Momentos antes de que los llamaran para que se presentaran y que Gon le dedicara su más ferviente "¡Suerte!", se sintió llorar de felicidad.

* * *

—Casi no llego… —dijo para sí mismo Leorio, agitado por el montón de pacientes que había tenido: desde personas con indigestión, hasta casos que necesitaban de un par de puntos. Un día de locos, si le preguntaban.

—¡Leorio! —llamó Killua, alerta para no perder a su hermana en la multitud.

—¡Ya me acerco! —No supo cómo —quizás la práctica de subirse en el tren todos los días a la hora pico—, logró llegar al frente de la tarima al lado de Killua—. Pensé que perdería mi alma allá atrás.

—¡Hola, Leorio! —saludó Alluka con una radiante sonrisa.

—¿Cómo estás, Alluka? —El adulto le devolvió el gesto.

—Me estoy divirtiendo mucho, no puedo esperar por entrar a secundaria.

—Cada etapa de la vida es divertida, así que disfrútala sanamente —aconsejó como buen adulto que se consideraba.

—Debe acercarse el apocalipsis si están saliendo coherencias de tu boca —comentó Killua con sorpresa—. En fin, ¿preparado para hacer el ridículo?

—Siempre si es por un amigo. —Leorio sonrió de manera confiada.

—¡Ahí está Kurapika! —señaló Alluka con emoción mientras sus labios formaban una "O" perfecta—. No me había dado cuenta que Kurapika era el Santa del 2-A. —Killua rio enternecido y se inclinó hasta quedar a su altura.

—Ya vengo, Alluka. Quédate aquí y nunca hagas lo que estoy por hacer, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Ok! —cantó y sonrió mientras veía cómo Leorio y Killua se las ingeniaban para evadir a los estudiantes que cuidaban que nadie intentara subirse al escenario.

Cuando las primeras notas salieran de la flauta de Senritsu y la voz de Kurapika se escuchó fuerte y clara a través del micrófono, todos se quedaron en silencio. Leorio y Killua casi pierden el equilibrio intentando escalar por la parte trasera del escenario para colarse por debajo de uno de los paneles del suelo. Gon, sentado unas cuantas sillas más allá de Kurapika, parpadeó con incredulidad. Kurapika, tal y como había dicho Senritsu, poseía una voz suave y preciosa que, junto al nuevo arreglo de la melodía, era capaz de mesmerizar a todos los presentes.

Senritsu casi interrumpió la música cuando Leorio y Killua emergieron del suelo, después de deslizar un panel de madera, justo frente a ella. Kurapika ahogó un grito y Gon encendió el micrófono que Retz sostenía en la mano para continuar con el estribillo de la canción.

Kurapika se cubrió el rostro mientras todos sus amigos lo rodeaban y se unían a la canción. No sabía qué quería, ni cómo reaccionar. No sabía si reír, enfadarse, llorar o, simplemente, seguirles la corriente. Vio de soslayo a Senritsu que lucía más aplicada en lo que tocaba mientras portaba el esbozo de una sonrisa. Probablemente, los descalificarían por eso, pero al diablo, era navidad y porque rompiera las reglas no pasaría nada.

* * *

—Es una lástima que nos sacaran del concurso —se lamentó Senritsu, aunque sus ojos no concordaban con lo que decía.

—Sabía que Leorio cantaría mal, pero jamás _tan_ mal —se burló Killua.

—¡Hermano! —regañó Alluka.

—¿De qué hablas? Tu cantas como niña —devolvió con saña Leorio.

—¡Leorio! —Esta vez las voces de Kurapika y Alluka chocaron.

—Claro, claro. Siempre es mi culpa —refunfuñó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Yo me divertí mucho. —Rio Gon de forma simpática.

—Yo… Yo también —musitó Kurapika, avergonzado por ese extraño despliegue de emociones.

—¡Misión cumplida! —celebraron sus tres amigos entre risas.

—Ese era el plan todo este tiempo.

—Demostrarte que eres único para nosotros. Con todo y lo gruñón que puedas ser.

—Todo esto fue para que te dieras cuenta que siempre podrás contar con nosotros —Leorio se sentó a su lado y palmeó su espalda—. Eres nuestro querido amigo, así que no andes haciendo idioteces a nuestras espaldas, ¿de acuerdo?

—Yo no…

—Killua nos contó lo de Mizaistom —atajó Gon.

—Creí que si empezabas a involucrarte en ese mundo, estarías en peligro. —Se encogió de hombros Killua sin querer mostrarse muy interesado cuando sentía todo lo contrario.

—Aún hay tiempo para que hagas justicia —habló Leorio como si se tratara de un sabio—. La juventud es solo una y deberías disfrutarla sin amargarte tanto.

—Es que no es justo que yo sea feliz mientras… —Kurapika se cubrió los ojos, compungido—. Mientras que ellos están muertos y siendo profanados por quién sabe qué tipo de personas.

Alluka había visto llorar solo a su hermano y la dejó un tanto desconcertada la actitud de Kurapika cuando, por lo general, lo veía sonriendo o tranquilo. Apreciaba a Kurapika tanto como a los demás amigos de su hermano y le dolía verlo sufrir de ese modo. Sin poder decir nada, Senritsu le indicó que lo mejor era salir. Notó que la muchacha también se sentía fuera de lugar y, en silencio, la siguió.

—Todo debe pasar a su tiempo. —Leorio se echó para atrás, pensativo.

—¡Estoy de acuerdo! —exclamó Gon, arrodillándose frente a Kurapika para que sintiera su presencia—. Hay momentos para reír y también para llorar, sin importar si es de felicidad o tristeza. Con nosotros no es necesario que ocultes ningún sentimiento.

—Pero verte siempre compungido es doloroso. Eres uno de los pocos amigos que tengo, Kurapika, y deseo apoyarte en todo; pero me niego a ser parte de tu círculo de sufrimiento. Creo que tu consciencia ya hace un buen trabajo con eso. —Killua prefirió quedarse parado en su lugar de forma estoica.

—Ustedes son lo único que me permite mantenerme cuerdo —susurró, escondiéndose más entre sus manos—. Lamento que me vean así, pero no pensar de esta manera me es imposible.

—No te pedimos que dejes de sentirte así, solo que te des cuenta que puedes ser feliz si así lo deseas. Angustiarte con cosas como la muerte de tu familia todos los días y en todo momento no es bueno para tu salud. Sé que hacer justicia es algo importante para ti, pero no lo lograrás si no te cuidas y el bienestar no solo depende del cuerpo sino también del alma —explicó Leorio, conmovido por el muchacho llorando en total silencio a su lado, inundado en sus propias inseguridades y deseos reprimidos.

—No es algo que te podamos asegurar pero, mientras estemos juntos, prometo que intentaremos que todo salga bien y que seas capaz de ver el brillo de la vida —agregó Gon, entre contento y preocupado.

—Yo intentaré balancear mi vida. —Kurapika se limpió las lágrimas y miró a Gon—. Tienen razón. Mi único objetivo no puede ser la venganza. Sin embargo, lo haré lentamente, todavía hay un largo camino por recorrer y deseo disfrutarlo con ustedes.

—Me parece bien. —Killua le sonrió para luego clavar sus pupilas en el mayor—. Leorio, ¿estás llorando?

—¡No! Solo se me metió algo al ojo. —Se limpió rápidamente las gafas y sonrió de forma amplia—. Me siento orgulloso de ti, Kurapika.

—No tienes que estarlo. —El aludido se alejó, incómodo por la actitud de adulto de Leorio.

—En serio, Riorio, eres desagradable…

Antes de que empezaran a discutir, Gon decidió interrumpir haciendo uso de su mejor arma: su simpleza.

—¡Feliz navidad!

—¿Eh? —Leorio parpadeó mientras Killua se echaba a reír junto a Kurapika.

—Feliz navidad, Gon. —Killua fue el primero en responderle, agradecido por haberlo conocido en la ceremonia de entrada y, sobretodo, por haberle brindado su desinteresada amistad.

—Feliz navidad. Espero que volvamos a estar juntos para esta fecha —deseó Kurapika, empezando a imaginar un futuro donde estuvieran los cuatro.

—¡Feliz navidad, chicos!

Leorio, más efusivo que nunca antes en sus veinte años, abrió los brazos y logró capturarlos a todos en un abrazo que, entre quejas y risas, decidieron preservar en la memoria de sus corazones con la certeza de que cada vez que la recordaran les brindaría tranquilad, calidez y, sobretodo, paz.

* * *

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí!_

 _No quería escribir tanto, pero la historia simplemente se apodero de mis dedos y pensamientos, quizás fue por mi falta de organización._

 _Aparte de ello, se suponía que quería escribir un SenritsuxKurapika, pero no sé en qué momento se desvió a un BROTP en un universo alternativo xD Para colmo, creo que Kurapika no me quedó tan IC como esperaba, pero me gustó el resultado final. Me siento satisfecha por haber agregado más personajes del fandom aparte de los que usualmente uso, fue emocionante y un reto porque, por alguna extraña razón, le tengo pánico a usar a las Arañas y al Zodiaco._

 _Espero que, del mismo modo que me siento bien por haber escrito esta historia, ustedes la hayan disfrutado mucho._

 _¡Que tengan un excelente año 2017!_


End file.
